live_actionfandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Man 3 (2007)
Spider-Man 3 is a 2007 American superhero film produced by Marvel Entertainment and Laura Ziskin Productions, and distributed by Columbia Pictures based on the fictional Marvel Comics character Spider-Man. It was directed by Sam Raimi and scripted by Sam Raimi and Ivan Raimi and Alvin Sargent. It is the final film in the Sam Raimi Spider-Man trilogy. The film premiered on April 16, 2007 in Tokyo, and was released in the United States in both conventional and IMAX theaters on May 4, 2007. Unlike the predecessors, Spider-Man 3 received mixed reviews from critics, who felt it lacked a focused or substantial plot due to the excessive presence of characters from the comic books. The film stars: Tobey Maguire, Kirsten Dunst, James Franco, Thomas Haden Church, Topher Grace, Bryce Dallas Howard, Rosemary Harris, J.K. Simmons, James Cromwell. The film co-stars: Theresa Russell, Dylan Baker, Bill Nunn, Bruce Campbell, Elizabeth Banks, Ted Raimi, Perla Haney-Jardine. Starring *Tobey Maguire - Spider-Man/Peter Parker *Kirsten Dunst - Mary Jane Watson *James Franco - New Goblin/Harry Osborn *Thomas Haden Church - Sandman/Flint Marko *Topher Grace - Venom/Eddie Brock *Bryce Dallas Howard - Gwen Stacy *Rosemary Harris - May Parker *J.K. Simmons - J. Jonah Jameson *James Cromwell - Captain Stacy *Theresa Russell - Emma Marko *Dylan Baker - Dr. Curt Connors *Bill Nunn - Joseph "Robbie" Robertson *Bruce Campbell - Maître D' *Elizabeth Banks - Miss Brant *Ted Raimi - Hoffman *Perla Haney-Jardine - Penny Marko 'Cast' *Green Goblin/Norman Osborn - Willem Dafoe *Ben Parker - Cliff Robertson *Mr. Ditkovich - Elya Baskin *Ursula - Mageina Tovah *Houseman - John Paxton *Mrs. Stacy - Becky Ann Baker *Man in Times Square - Stan Lee *Dennis Carradine/Carjacker - Michael Papajohn *Flash Thompson - Joe Manganiello *Anchorman - Hal Fishman *Jennifer Dugan - Lucy Gordon *Photographer - Steve Valentine *Play Director - Tim Maculan *Play Producer - Marc Vann *Jazz Club Manager - Joe Bays *Precinct Detective - Gregg Daniel *Emergency Room Doctor - Rogelio Ramos *Crane Operator - Thomas Patrick Quill *Kids in Times Square - Menachem Mendel Boymelgreen/Nasir Stewart/Austin Hendrickson/Taylor Hemhauser *Woman Outside Theater - Kathryn Bryding *Police Detective - Joe Virzi *New Jersey State Policemen - Bill E. Rogers/Mike Alexander *Test Site Technicians - April D. Parker/Edward Padilla/Robert Curtis Brown/Terrell Clayton/Carolyn Neff/Christina Cindrich *ICU Nurse - Sonya Maddox *Crane Disaster Radio Policeman - Andre Blake *Cop at Crane Disaster - Derrick Thomas *Mary Jane's Replacement - Jessi Collins *Boy at Keys to the City Ceremony - Michael McLaughlin *Councilwoman - Anne Gartlan *Policemen at Sand Truck - Emilio Rivera/Keith Woulard *Armored Car Driver - Rey Gallegos *Newsstand Patrons - Jim Coope/Dean Edwards/Margaret Laney *Congratulatory Woman at Daily Bugle - Toni Wynne *Coffee Shop Waitress - Aimee Miles *Jazz Club Waitress - Tanya Sinovec *Jazz Club Bouncer - Mark Kubr *Girl with Camera - Emma Raimi *Boys at the Final Battle - Lorne Raimi/Henry Raimi *Girl at the Final Battle - Samantha Ressler *Jazz Club Musicians - Alan Cohn/Dan Callahan/Ronald King/Carol Chaikin/Daniel Cummings/Vance Hammond Category:Movies Category:2007 Movies